Memories of a Sucker Dad
by Last-Black
Summary: Reid's been letting Rafe get away with things from the beginning. For Dylan and Josh. Songfic to Till I Was A Daddy Too by Tracy Lawerence


**A Reid and Rafe songfic from somewhere between Another Danvers and Gangs of Ipswich. Dedicated to my two godsons Dylan and Josh and their daddies. **

**Till I was a Daddy too by Tracy Lawerence. **

**Reid and his dad are the first two sections then Reid's memories of his son as he gets older.**

****************************************************Covenant*********************************************************************************

_Do you recall when I was six  
I got lost out in the woods and you worried yourself sick_

Joseph Garwin wrapped his son up in a hug. Six year old Reid squirmed away from his dad.

"I'm okay, Daddy." He said. Joseph took a breath before swatting the six year old upside the head.

"Don't ever scare me again." He said. Reid flipped his hair back.

"I won't." He said. Joseph eyed the six year old. Meredith had to laugh.

_What about the day I got in my first fight  
Mama she got mad but you swelled up with pride_

Twelve year old Madi screamed as Reid tackled Aaron to the ground. A fist went flying. Caleb and Pogue stood watching. Not knowing whether or not to jump in as they were holding Tyler back.

"What's going on here?" Joseph yelled. The two fighting boys broke apart. Joseph was holding onto Madi's shirt. She was crying. One of the boys presumably Aaron had managed to claw her. Meredith yelled at Reid later but Joseph just smirked.

_I never knew how deep a fathers love could run  
Until I had a son_

Madi was exhausted as she held her son for the first time. Reid was on the bed with her. She handed the little boy to Reid.

"I don't know." He said. Madi raised an eyebrow.

"Just hold him." She said. Reid took his son from her.

"Hey Rafe. You're littler outside of Mommy. Now she's all fat." Reid joked.

"Gee thanks Reid." Madi groaned. If only they knew how much of a handful that boy was going to be…

_From watching him learn how to crawl  
To skinned up knees from skateboard falls  
To praying he'd get through football alive  
From hearing his first words spoken  
The first time his heart got broken  
And knowing soon he'll spread his wings and fly  
I guess I didn't know what a Daddy goes thru  
Til I was a Daddy too_

Eight year old Rafe yelped as he fell off his skateboard. Reid watched from the stairs as his seven year old daughter Krissi played with Barbie dolls in the driveway. Reid closed his eyes knowing Rafe would get back up. He remembered the first time the kid had crawled he had crawled into the sofa leaving a bump on his head. And the first time he had tried to teach Rafe to swim was a disaster. But he was a future water bug.

"Dad… I kinda need a Band-Aid." Rafe said. Reid looked up at his son. Blood was dripping from his knee.

"More like stitches, bud." He said. Rafe's eyes got huge. "Just kidding."

_Real love the kind that you can't understand  
Until you hold it in your arms and touch it with your hands  
Pure joy the kind that you can only find  
When you live your life for them  
And leave yourself behind  
More and more I'm seeing life go by  
Thru my Daddy's eyes_

Reid peered out the window. Rafe was late for curfew again.

"He'll make it back eventually." Madi said, rolling over. Reid stared at the ceiling. Rafe was always late and Madi rarely said anything about it. Her excuse was always that he was sixteen and Trey was with him. Whether Trey was with him or not Reid worried.

"Dad?" A voice called. "I made it home." Reid looked towards the door. Rafe was standing there.

"Go to bed, Rafe." Reid said.

_From watching him learn how to crawl  
To skinned up knees from skateboard falls  
To praying he'd get through football alive  
From hearing his first words spoken  
The first time his heart got broken  
And knowing soon he'll spread his wings and fly  
I guess I didn't know what a Daddy goes thru  
Til I was a Daddy too_

Rafe had locked his door. No point in doing so when your parents were witches but Rafe did it anyway.

"Wanna talk about it?" Reid asked.

"No." Rafe grumbled. Reid shrugged.

"Your mama was the first one to break my heart if that helps." Reid stated, leaving the room. Rafe looked over at his father as he left.

"Dad?" He called. Reid turned back. Rafe looked at the wall. "How'd you get over her?"

"I married her." Reid smirked. Rafe cocked a half smile. The two Garwins turned away from each other. Reid walked out imagining his seventeen year old son's room as his nursery again. Rafe's first word had earned Reid a smack. Wasn't Reid's fault Rafe constantly heard people say shit. Reid's smile dropped. Rafe was seventeen. In less than a year he would be a high school graduate. Madi leaned against the wall.

"He turned you into a sap." She smiled. Reid cocked an eyebrow. Madi flung their door open and disappeared.

_The fast pace of time goes racing  
From first grade to graduation  
And knowing soon he'll spread his wings and fly  
I guess I didn't know what a Daddy goes through  
Til I was a Daddy too  
_

Rafe had Kennedy's hand as the Provost read off names.

"And another Garwin narrowly makes it out of Spenser." The Provost teased. "Rafe William Garwin, everyone." There were cat calls throughout the stands. Gabe and Mason were the loudest. Trey held his hand out as Rafe walked towards the stage. Their old handshake from when they were kids was done.

"You made it bro." Trey said. Rafe smirked at him. After the ceremony, Madi attacked her oldest son.

"My baby's graduated." She cried. Reid laughed. He held three month old Alec in his arms.

"You still have two more." Reid laughed.

"If Krissi doesn't drop out." Rafe smiled at his four month pregnant sister.

"All of us Garwins will graduate. On time might I add." She said as Gabe slipped an arm around her. Trey attacked his best friend.

"We're outta there dude." He laughed. Camden was holding onto his cap and gown. Trey stepped away from Rafe and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Kennedy snuck away from her parents. She kissed Rafe on the cheek. Madi pulled out a camera and took a picture. Krissi took Alec from Reid.

"Rediwhip get in there and take a picture with them. Ty, you too." Madi yelled as Tyler and Lauren appeared.

_I guess I didn't know what a Daddy goes through  
Til I was a Daddy too_


End file.
